


Warmth

by erickamagdalene



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blank Period, Domestic Fluff, F/M, SSBlankPeriod2021, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickamagdalene/pseuds/erickamagdalene
Summary: After she finishes what she did, she once again looks up into the sky. “Whoa, the rain is getting heavier…” she whispers, then turns her head to look at Sasuke. “I’m sorry. It looks like, I’m being a burden again for you.”Sasuke looks at Sakura’s appearance. “You’re not.” He then looks around the street, searching for inn. After he finds one, he looks at Sakura. “I found an inn, let’s stay there for today.”“Huh?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 18





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> English Proofread : Roa  
> Dedicates to SasuSaku Blank Period 2021 on Twitter  
> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

It’s already been four hours since Sakura and Sasuke departed from Hidden Leaf Village and they arrived at small city in a Land of Fire. After entering the city, suddenly the sky turned dark, and Sakura noticed it first.

Sakura stops from her walk and look into the sky. “Looks like it will rain soon.”

Sasuke turns his body facing Sakura who was standing behind him, then he raises his head, looks at the sky. Indeed, just like what Sakusa said. “Let’s go.” But he doesn’t give any responses about that.

The pink-haired girl is just looking at Sasuke’s back for a while and pouting. She once again, looks at the sky which is getting much darker than before. It’s not like she wanted to be pampered or spoiled, she just doesn’t want to she herself or Sasuke get sick. But seeing Sasuke’s response was just like that, she starts to walk again by matching Sasuke’s walking pace.

Not so long after, the rain starts to pouring in that city. By the moment both of them realized that the rain is getting heavier, they start to move faster and stop in a small gazebo near park. After they arrived there, Sakura checks and pats her coat which is starting to get wet because of rain. She squeezes it for a while to make sure her clothes are not soaked wet. Sasuke stays calm, like he doesn’t care if his clothes are getting wet.

After she finishes what she did, she once again looks up into the sky. “Whoa, the rain is getting heavier…” she whispers, then turns her head to look at Sasuke. “I’m sorry. It looks like, I’m being a burden again for you.”

Sasuke looks at Sakura’s appearance. “You’re not.” He then looks around the street, searching for inn. After he finds one, he looks at Sakura. “I found an inn, let’s stay there for today.”

“Huh?”

“What…?”

Sakura hesitates. “I think we should just stay here for a while.”

“I know you’re worrying about me. I would like too. I don’t want we get sick. So it’s better if we stay at that inn…”

Sakura is sighing. “I…”

Noticing that the pink-haired girl hesitates about going into that inn, Sasuke suddenly realized that she is actually scared to be alone with him. He means, just two of them. She might think that was too fast for them. “I know. We’re not doing anything.”

Sakura’s face turns red. “I’m sorry.”

Sasuke smiled briefly then pats her head. “I’m so glad if you actually believe in me. I won’t touch you until you’re ready for that.” He pauses, “So, let’s go…”

Sakura is looking straight into Sasuke’s eyes. She already believes in him but she’s actually shy about that. “Okay.”

Sakura wants to start from the beginning step by step, without rushing each other. Because just from a simple things like these, she believes that their relationship is growing step by step.

ー end.

© all contents written by erickamagdalene, 2021

please do not modify or repost.

* * *

Thank you for read! I hope you enjoyed it ♡

Anyway, please leave a comment below and let me know what you thought!

Oh also, you can read my other works on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/erickamagdalene/status/1347719832964276224?s=20).

Adios, me gusta! ♡


End file.
